Sasuke's Adventures in Konohaland
by miradeathnote
Summary: Sasuke goes to wonderland posing as Alice. This was meant to be like a spoof or parody. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland is written by Lewis Carroll and all rights go to her for the book. And the creators of Naruto rightly own Naruto. *Note: Project temporarely closed till further notice*
1. Down the Den

Sasuke's Adventures in Konohaland

Chapter 1

Down the Den

Sasuke was beginning to get tired of sitting by his brother on the riverbank with nothing to do. Once or twice he had peered into the book his brother was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it. "What good is a book," thought Sasuke, "without pictures or conversations?"

He thought about making a Yellow Chrysanthemum chain but didn't feel like getting up and picking the yellow flowers. So he laid his head on his brother's lap and watched the clouds. Suddenly a Orange Fox with nine tales ran by.

"Oh, dear! Oh, dear! I will be very late!" the Fox said.

It took a watch out of its pocket, looked at it, and then hurried away.

Being very curious, Sasuke jumped to his feet and ran across the field after it. He was just in time to see it pop down into a large fox den. Without thinking, he followed.

The fox den was a long tunnel that seemed to go on forever. He made his way through the narrow passageway as best as he could. When suddenly it dropped down. Sasuke didn't have a second to think before he realized he was falling down a very deep well.

He seemed to be falling very slowly, so he spent his time looking around. Cupboards, bookshelves, maps, and kunai knives that hung up on nails filled the walls of the well. He took down a jar as he passed one of the shelves. It was labeled "Dried Tomatoes," but to his disappointment it was empty. He carefully placed it on a shelve as he passed one.

Down, down, down he went. Would the fall ever come to an end? "I wonder how many miles I've fallen?" he said out loud. "I must be getting near the center of the earth. I wonder if I will fall right through it!"

Down, down, down. There was nothing else to do, so Sasuke began talking to himself.

"Nibi will miss me, I think!" (Nibi is his pet two-tailed cat.) "Oh, I wish you were down here with me, Nibi!" He dozed off eventually and dreamed he was walking hand in hand with his cat. When suddenly, thump, thump! Down he came upon a heap of dry cherry blossoms and leaves. Finally the fall was over!

Sasuke stood up and wiped himself off. He looked up to see where he had fallen from, but it was too dark to see anything at all. In front of him was another long passageway , and the Orange Fox was hurrying down it. There wasn't a moment to lose! Away he went after the Fox. "Oh, my nine tails and whiskers, how late it's getting!" he heard it say. He ran like the wind to catch up to it, but the Fox was gone.

There he stood, alone in a long hallway that was lit up by a row of paper lamps hanging from the ceiling. There were doors all around the hall, but they were all locked. He began to wonder if he was ever going to get out again. He decided to walk a little farther ahead to see what he could find.

He came to a little three-legged table made of solid glass. There was nothing on it except a tiny gold key, and Sasuke's first thoughts was that it might belong to one of the doors in the hall. But the locks were either to big, or the key was to big, and it would not open any of the doors. He checked again. That's when he noticed a low hanging curtain he swore was not there before. He pulled back the door revealing a small door. It was about fifteen inches high. He tried the lock with the little gold key, and to his great excitement it fit!

Sasuke opened the door. He knelt down and peered through the door to see the most magnificent garden he had ever seen (which wasn't many). How he wished to get out of that dark hallway and wander around the cherry and plum trees! Sadly he could not even fit his head through the doorway.

He went back to the table, hoping maybe a hammer would be on it. Instead he found a little cup with a tag around the bottom labeled "Drink Me."

Sasuke picked up the cup and looked for any signs of poisoning. He took a tiny sip. It tasted sharp like the white wine his father let him sip at his birthday party. He drank it quick, polishing off his thirst. He began to feel a tingling sensation.

"What a weird feeling!" said Sasuke. "I must be getting smaller!"

He was right.

He was now only nine inches high. "Now I'm the right size to go through the door and play in that magnificent garden!" he thought to himself. Sasuke went to the door, but had forgotten about the little key. When he went back to the table for it, he could not reach it.

He could see it through the glass, and tried to use some chakra his brother taught him to use to climb the table legs. To his dismay the table legs were to slippery and he could not even get halfway up them. Sasuke sat down and began to cry loudly. As he wiped the tears from his eyes he sees a little glass box lying under the table.

He crawled over and opened it revealing little onigiris inside that had little veggies on it, spelling "Eat Me."

"Well I'll eat it," said Sasuke, "and maybe I'll grow taller! And if I do I can reach the key! But if I grow smaller...I can crawl through the door! Either way I'll get into that garden!"

He ate a little bit, and held his hand on his head to see which way he was growing. To his dismay nothing happened. So he finished the onigiri off, hoping that would make him change.


	2. Pool of Tears

Chapter 2

The Pool of Tears

"Curiouser and curiouser!" cried Sasuke. "I'm growing like a garden weed! Good-bye, feet!" In fact he had sprouted up to over nine feet high. He grabbed the little gold key off the table and hurried back to the garden door.

Poor Sasuke! Now he was too big to fit through the door. All he could do was lay on his side and stare into the garden with one eye. He sat up and began to cry again.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself," He said, "crying like this! Yor a an Uchiha! Stop it right now!" But He went on, shedding gallons of tears, until was a large pool around him, about four inches deep and reaching halfway down the hall.

He heard a little pattering of feet in the distance. He dries his eyes quickly to see what is coming. It was the Orange Fox, all dressed up, with a pair of black gloves in one hand and a large fan in the other. He was in a great hurry and muttering to himself, "Oh, the Duchess, the Duchess! Oh! She will be angry if I keep her waiting!"

Sasuke was desperate for help. He decided to ask the Orange fox for some ideas. He said in a timid voice, "If you please sir-"

The Fox was startled. He dropped the black gloves and the fan, and scurried away into the darkness as fast as he could go. "Oh, now what am I going to do?" He sighed.

Sasuke put the key on the table and picked up the fan and gloves. Since the hall was hot, he fanned himself. "Who in the world am I?" he said. "I'm sure I'm not Pain, or Orochimaru. Oh, my. Do I still remember my school lessons?" (Then he practiced his math and geography-which all came out wrong!) "Everything is so different and _I_ am so different," he said, very confused.

As he was talking, he looked down and saw he had put on one of the little black gloves. "Wait!" he said. "How did I put on this glove? I must be growing small again, but how?" He had been cooling himself with the Fox's fan. Suddenly he realized the fanning was making him grow smaller. He dropped the fan just in time.

"That was close!" said Sasuke, frightened at the sudden change, but very glad he was still in one piece. "Oh, the garden!" He ran as fast as he could back to the little door, but the little door was shut again and the little golden key was lying on the glass table just like before. "Damn it!"

Suddenly he slipped. Splash! There he was up to his chin in saltwater.

He had fallen into the pool of tears, which he had cried at nine feet high.

"I wish I hadn't cried so much! Damn it!" exclaimed Sasuke, as he swam around, trying to find a way out. "I hope I don't drown in my own tears!"

Just then he heard something splashing around in the pool and he swam toward it. At first he thought it must be a lizard or a dragon, but then he remembered how small he was and saw that it was only a snake.

"I wonder I can speak to this snake? There's no harm in trying," thought Sasuke, so he said, "O Snake, do you know a way out of this pool?" The Snake looked at him and seemed (to him) to wink with one of its little eyes, but it said nothing.

"Perhaps it doesn't understand English," thought Sasuke. "Maybe it's a Japanese mouse." So he said, "Doko ni aru no watashi no neko?" (which means: "Where is my cat?"). The Snake jumped out of the water and fell back in, shaking with fright. "Oh, I am so sorry!" cried Sasuke. "I forgot that you don't like cats."

"Not like cats!" cried the Snake. "Would _you _like cats if you were me?" The Snake was trembling down to the end of it's tail.

"Oh, I am so sorry to have frightened you," said Sasuke. "Please don't swim away."

"Let's get to the shore," replied the Snake, "and then I'll tell you why I hate cats."

By this time, the pool was getting crowded with the birds and animals that had fallen into it. There was a Duck and a Dodo, A Crane, and an Eaglet, and several other strange creatures. Sasuke led the way, and the creatures followed him to shore.


End file.
